Black Wings: Feathers of Fear
Makoto stirred finally waking into conciousness, his eyes slowly fluttered open, and he found his head lying on a table. A World of Monsters table that is, he sat up straight to see the world's most interesting man to be sitting across from him. Marcel Mayura flicked back his hair, smiling all the same. "Come now, Makoto-boy, you've finally awoken, I'm sure you'd like another try at my game." Marcel smiled, "This one shall entertain us till the ages to come, and no doubt we can finally broadcast something so amazing, the world itself will be impressed by both our skills!" "Marcel Mayura? W-where are we?" Makoto timdly questioned, slightly fearful of the strange purple and black colors that were out in an endless void. "Makoto-boy, we are in the Realm of Darkness, a place containing all the evil Darkness has collected for ages that have passed. I'm sure you're excited to know that we'll be playing World of Monsters, if only the way to distract you and Corvus-boy, who is still asleep at the moment." Marcel informed, "I was told that I am to hinder your progress, so that Darkness can do as he pleases before he knows that he'll be interrupted." Makoto looked to Corvus, who was lying against a black wall, and then he looked back to Marcel, "We're simply supposed to play a game?" "Why yes, Makoto-boy. Whoever is the winner will be known as the best player at World of Monsters around the world. We both go home free, a win-win situation, just that you and Corvus-boy get held up as Darkness asked." Marcel smiled, "Since I know you didn't bring you characters with, I took the liberty of setting up an exact replica of your own set, I hope you don't mind." Makoto shook his head, indeed, Marcel was the most entertaining and interesting man alive. Even if he had a strange love for games and who knew what else. "Good. I'm excited Makoto-boy, a rematch, another big round of the crème de la crème; this time, we'll have so much more fun." Marcel laughed, "I hope you're ready Makoto-boy, this time, I shall go first." Makoto nodded as dice appeared on each of their sides, Makoto understood what was going on even if he had just been thrusted into this game. The dice chose what level of a Monster you could bring into the World, numbers went from one to six, depending upon the roll, and if there was too high a level to summon a monster, you had to destroy one for the stronger ones to appear. Makoto watched as Marcel grabbed the dice, "Are you prepared, Makoto-boy? Because I certainly am." "I-I guess... I-I mean, I just w-woke up..." Makoto said, "So-so I don't think I'll do good at all." "Nonsense, Makoto-boy, you'll do swell." Marcel stated as he rolled his dice, gaining a one right off the bat, "I think I'll start off not with the Castle of Sancutary, but with the Land of Toons instead!!" Marcel announced as he placed a World Piece onto the board, changing his side of the landscape to a zany and crazy land with rainbows of colors. Strange castles dotted the landscape and there were a variety of changes placed about, signs were placed near the minature areas, such as Horror Castle and Pinky Paradise, a name for each spot. A small book floated above the stage in a hologram form. "Now, with the Land of Toons in place, I can summon forth one cartoon creature that I want, as long as it is not too strong. Ah, here's one. Yes, the Pink Friendship Pony." Marcel placed a pink pony onto the stage right in the Pinky Paradise section, "Since it was the first turn, I'm disallowed to attack you, Makoto-Boy. Your turn." Makoto nodded, rolling a four, "T-thanks... Um... I-I... I'll start off with the Little Red Berserker." Makoto brought out the Little Red Berserker in all her glorious rage, "And I'll use her effect to bring out the Infernal Dragon." Makoto had his dragon get in range of Marcel's Pink Friendship Pony and attack the cute creature. Makoto's eyes widened though when the Pink Friendship Pony stretched it's shape to get out of the way of the attack. "H-how did that happen?" Makoto questioned. "Tsk tsk... Didn't you watch cartoons, Makoto-boy? The cute creature never gets hurt or captured. And you'll soon see to find, they always find a way to attack you back!" The Pink Friendship Pony took out a few musical instruments, the tuba being the most recognizable, "Using the powers of Pinky Paradise of the Land of Cartoons, it allows my Pink Friendship Pony to attack in response directly after one attacks her." The pony jumped up to the dragon and played all instruments attached to it, after a few seconds, it was seen that the attack lowered the strength of the Infernal Dragon, forcing it to be grounded. "Looks like your dragon will have to wait a turn to get back, but it won't be enough time..." Marcel smiled, "You must be careful when dealing with toons, Makoto-boy, for they will definitely bite back." Makoto's eyes widened in fear. "Now it's my turn..." Marcel rolled a two, placing his character on the board, it once more becoming a hologram, "Time for the Witch of Thyria to make a return." The green clad witch appeared, but was suddenly covered in a cloud of smoke, when it disappated, there was a chibi-looking version of the witch. She held a cute little staff to add and her eyes had grown bigger, she made a small giggle to boot. Makoto remembered this one, she could use her effect to bring forth the Time-Traveler, and when she was defeated in battle, she'd become a masked ghost that could possess his pieces. A very dangerous character indeed, he knew there was so much to Marcel's group of characters he didn't know yet. He truly had to be careful. Chapter I A portal ripped through the Realm of Darkness, directly before a castle that floated in the middle of the very vast realm. Ateo slowly took his steps, walking out toward the castle after exiting the portal; he knew he had not the strength to go far, and he's already suffered enough beatings to last him a lifetime. How shameful that he was so weak yet the Champion of Darkness. He hung his head low, saddened by his lack of power and inability to take care of himself. "We're here." He simply said. Philip stepped forward and asked, "So, now what do you propose we do?" "If anything... Marcel Mayura should be up in the castle..." Ateo said, turning to look at Philip, "He'll be in one of the rooms, I'm just not sure which..." Ateo's left eye slowly started to change to that of one with a light-red hue, going astray from it's purple. Philip merely nodded and repeated himself, "Let's seige as castle..." With that he started to sprint over to the castle, turning his arm into a battering ram to smash open the entry. The door didn't budge, it didn't even move. Ateo stumbled over, falling to his knees and coughing up blood, "That meteor... Damn it..." He raised his arm, a red light shined above the door for a second before the entrance slowly opened. Philip raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the circumstances. But regardless he had to press on. He walked back to Ateo and picked him up. "Come on now," groaned Philip, "We got this castle to investigate... God knows what's in there though." "Let me go..." Ateo fell out of Philip's grasp, standing up shakily, "I can handle myself." Ateo's words were stern and angry as his left eye turned completely red. Philip just looked at the man for a second. He recognized something strange was happening already. 'I better keep my eye on you.' Philip thought as they entered the castle, saying, "So, do you know the castle well? Have you been here before?" "Darkness rarely let me into the castle... I was to remain on the borders of his little kingdom." Ateo stated, "The jerk never really bothered with anything of mine. He just left me to deal with myself when I became thirteen... I barely know this place..." "Hmm, well looks like we'll have to explore a little bit don't we?" Philip stated, looking around. There was nothign to truly see at the moment, the castle's insides were totally black, mirroring the outside, which was mostly black, save for the floating objects. "I can handle it..." Ateo ground out, his other eye slowly gaining a red hue, he held out his hand, a small orb of fiery energy formed, it floated nearby, illuminating the black walls, "Let's go." Ateo stomped ahead as if he were really angry. Philip sprinted to catch up with the man. 'What the hell man?' he thought. Philip then asked, "So what's the plan Ateo?" "What do you think, idiot? Finding that ass Marcel Mayura." Ateo grit his teeth, his right eye turning even redder, "It's not hard to search for people. You make it sound like you're playing some stupid game." Philip responded, "Never said you were stupid, I just asked if you had a plan," Philip responded, getting slightly annoyed with Ateo's lash outs, "It's just that we can't just barge in there with no plan. I mean, you've been in this dimesnion much longer than me so I assumed you'd know a bit more than I do." "I know everything better than a fucking moron like you!" Ateo raged, his right eye turning completely red, "Ra, you are the biggest idiot I've met!!" Ateo's eyes widened momentarily, he held his head as if in pain, "Stop it!! Stop! Argh..." Ateo closed his eyes then reopened, his right eye was once more purple, "I didn't m-mean it... D-Darkness..." Ateo gasped as he held his head, calming down after a few seconds, his purple eye returned to a red hue. Philip pieced it together at last, "Darkness still has a hold on you doesn't he? Ateo! Just remember what your sister said to you all those centeries ago! You'll always have your family, they're there for you! Whenever you feel Darkness' control remember your family!" Ateo whimpered as he began to hold his head once more, he seemed to be in massive pain, before he calmed down a bit, both his eyes were mostly purple, red hues outlining his pupils, "I... Thanks..." He quietly answered, the orb of fire in his hand flew ahead, "I didn't mean it..." He said it with such a soft voice, it was hardly heard. Philip patted the man's shoulder, "It's alright. Come on, Darkness isn't going to defeat himself now is he?" He continued walking with Ateo and asked, "So do you happen to know the limits of Darkness' powers? He must have some." "Secrets... They can... Well, only use their sphere of power... Darkness can only use dark powers..." Ateo quietly answered, he stared at the ground, avoiding any eye contact. Philip nodded. 'Damn! I need his absolute limit! I know his powers can't be limitless, nothing is...' he thought. He then whistled a little tune, hoping to attract attention by whoever else was there. Ateo looked to Philip, before looking down, "And- I'm sorry... I probably should have... Just stayed here in this place... You know, so Darkness would have not escaped..." Philip responded, "You were under Darkness' control, after he manipulated you after you were traumatized...can't fully blame you for your actions Ateo. But you have to go beyond them now if you want to stop this." "I... I can't... I only have powers of the very darkness he gave me... I can't help..." Ateo sighed, "I'll only power him up if I do anything against him..." Philip then said, "There has to be some loophole. It's said even the Devil can't make a perfect contract...they're close but not perfect. There must be a way to defeat Darkness with out increasing his power...should we adopt a pacifist tactic?" "You mean, should I? Only I can increase his power... You probably might find some way to hurt him." Ateo stated, "I was taught only darkness... I learned other magic on my own, but they are powered by the very darkness I can control." They turned down a hall, noticing it was endlessly long, "I know Darkness has repeated over and over that he is not going to rule Earth long, but if that's true... I wonder if I'll be back here..." Philip then said, "I still say the pacifist route might be our best weapon against him, he can't absorb darkness where there is none. As for you, you can carve your own path. Your people created these monuments that stand to this day. They are only wonder of the ancient world still around. That's human determination...along with geological placement but I digress. If men can do that, imagine what you can do Ateo." "Yes... Imagine what one can do having used and kidnapped someone... Possessed the body of another... Allowed a god-like being to enter Earth and take it over..." Ateo hung his head, his already red eyes gaining more of a red hue, "I'll be all alone again by the end of this... Perhaps... You could kill me after this is all over?" Philip answered, "No. I have no plans to do so. One, You're depressed I get it. It seems like the best way out. But it isn't. When this is over, I recommend a therapist. And considering all the weird things back at home, I bet you can find a paranormal therapist. There's also revivals of your old religion, get in contact with them. And reason two, you need to deal with the consequences of your actions, as does everyone else. But believe me you currently have my sympathies." "Deal with my consequences? Like what?" Ateo's eyes turned even more red in a mere few seconds. Philip, noticing the eyes changing color, decided to choose his words as carefully as possible, "Ateo, you recognize that bringing Darkness to Earth was wrong now. That was the action, every action has a consequence. This saddness and guilt over your actions, admitting that you weren't 100% in control, is the consequence for the misdeed." "Who would forgive someone like that? You certainly wouldn't! No one would. Fucking murderer..." Ateo folded his arms, hunching over in pain though seconds after, before standing straight once more. Philip stretched his arm to touch Ateo's shoulder. "Hey Ateo, you alright?" "Damn meteor... Why do YOU care?" Ateo hissed in anger, he closed one eye, thinking on something else before it opened to be a purple color once more, "Erm... W-why would you care?" He asked more softly. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Book III